Lenora
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'We have hid it for too long' Tetsu Ushio is on a case that is far more complicated than it seems. Jack Atlus has to use his brain at long last. Yuusei Fudo has to change the very way her thinks. Mikage Sagiri has to make sure that they figure it out. Who is the culprit? AU. Yaoi. Genderbends due to the story's plot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Chapter One:

A dear with a little too much yan.

Sitting in front of me are two people, the blonde Jack Atlus and the young Brave Gretchen. I am currently looking in through the security cameras in the famous Hemo Hotel in Romania. The room they are sitting in is a dull and dimly lit one that reminds me of the interrogation rooms we use back home

"So you're Brave Gretchen?" The blonde with a faint accent asks the woman sitting opposite him.

"Yep!" The woman chirps with a smile of much too long teeth.

"Where were you during the murder of your boyfriend Dragan Godwin?" The blonde asks the woman.

He isn't very good at this. The suspects will dance circles around him. Why was he even hired? Why was I? I was visiting from Japan and him from Australia and some woman grabs us and drags us into this mess. Everyone in the building looks strange, from the young boy with a bright red braid to the old man that looks like he is only forty to the young woman with silver hair. The woman being interrogated by Atlus has a strange appearance of bright red and orange hair and green eyes with pupils that are far too small to belong to any human I've ever known.

"Everywhere!" Ms. Gretchen grins.

She leans into Atlus and smiles as wide as she can before biting into his cheek. He slaps her away and I notice that there are clearly defined bite marks in his face.

"Don't do this." The woman implores.

Atlus trembles in his seat before regaining some sort of composure. He stares into the green orbs with his own violet ones and grins back.

"Alright no more tip-toeing. I know what you get up to ma'am. You probably killed him out of jealousy." Atlus prods the conversation.

"Killed whom?" The ditzy woman asks.

"Dragan Godwin." Atlus replies with a sigh.

"D-Dragan." She sobs.

The woman grabs Atlus's shirt and pulls herself into him.

"You remind me of him! So obnoxious and pretentious and violent and rough! You even have violet eyes! Could you be my love reborn? Perhaps God has graced me with a replacement! I won't let you go this time!" She cries.

Atlus shakes free,"Stop that."

"No!" Ms. Gretchen sticks her tongue out and pouts.

Atlus stares at her across the table and sighs again.

"Tetsu could ya help me down here?" He asks me.

I open the door and walk in, "Hello Ms. Gretchen. I heard that you like vampires."

"Yes I do! Dragan was kinda like one ya know!" Ms. Gretchen smiles.

"Well the deceased died of exsanguination through two holes in his neck, that seems suspicious."

"Well, ya know it could have been another species."

"You're nuts." Atlus interjects.

Ms. Gretchen runs a hand through her hair, a hand with a silver ring, "I hate that you people always blame vampires. The only two rouges are the Tenors. The misanthrope and the boy tyrant are far too violent to rule." The woman mentions.

I glare at her and sigh loudly, "We know you get jealous easily. We know that Dragan Godwin's attentions wandered easily; all the current evidence points to you."

The woman grins and shows me all her teeth and her elongated canines, "You don't know anything yet!" She laughs.

"All I know is that he was going to leave you!" Atlus screams.

"Well he was indeed but I still couldn't have done it." Ms. Gretchen smiles, "I couldn't have because, because, I'm not really a vampire." She cries.

"That's bull! Vampires don't exist! We believe that you may have been wearing fake teeth!" Atlus screams back.

The suspect begins to sob, "Dragan! Dragan! I'm sorry I couldn't save you! I've never been strong enough; I'll never be strong enough, good enough! I should have killed everyone that hurt you before they did this! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ms. Gretchen cries.

Atlus stands up and leaves the room. I sit and look at the woman sobbing in front of me, "Please don't cry ma'am. It won't help. I know you did it, all the evidence points to you."

"I couldn't have!" She assures me.

"Give me a real reason this time."

"I-I" the woman stutters.

A ring echoes through the small room. I pick up my phone and flip it open.

"Hello. My name is YuuseiFudo; I am the forensics expert on the case. Are you Tetsu Ushio?" A deep voice asks.

"Yes I am. Do you want something?" I ask back.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that the teeth that pierced the neck of the victim are real. We may have a very dangerous case on our hands." Fudo says.

Atlus walks back in.

"What did the little nerd say?" The blonde asks me.

"The teeth are real." I reply.

Atlus flings the door open and walks into the hall where the other suspects are standing, whispering.

"Hey you freaks! Show us your damn teeth!" He screams.

The hall has red carpeting and six chairs in it. In one is a tanned man with black hair and blue eyes and the other five are empty though many people in the crowd are eyeing them up.

They all smile wide. Each one of them has long and sharp teeth; from the little boy with two slender fangs to the old man with a mouth full of razors.

"Well is this some sort of meeting for vampire fetishists?" Atlus asks the crowd.

A woman in the back with silver hair smirks and walks up to Atlus.

"No, it's a meeting for nobels." She says with a touch of an eastern European accent. "The Tenors are the only vampires here. Me and my twin brother Harald are beast-men, the Godwin brothers are daemons, Divine Sayer is unknown, Jean and Andore are fey and I believe that Brave Gretchen is a human."

I blink. Atlus laughs loudly.

"And you expect me to believe that? Where's the proof?" He asks.

"Are the teeth not enough?" The woman asks.

"Would you like to see more pathetic humans?" A tall man with black hair smiles.

"Placido no! They'll take you away again." A little boy with red hair pouts.

Mikage, the federal agent on the case, walks in and sighs. The short-ish woman has bright blue hair and large yellow eyes and is wearing a gray suit and appears to not carry firearms. She is quite peculiar.

"I leave three humans to solve a case and they discover magic!" She says delighted. "Know my boss as to allow humans to be agents. Please don't faint anyone. I need you to help me."

I nod as does Atlus.

"So you're telling us magic's real?" Atlus asks Mikage.

"Yes. We have hid it for too long and so in order to prove that you are worthy you must solve this case. Figure out who the culprit is, how they did it and why and then we will never hid form humans again." She replies.

Placido Tenor sneers.

"I would rather someone of my kind be here than the human scum. I refuse to be questioned by such inferior beings." He pouts.

"Shut up." A red-haired man orders. "You have no right to keep us here a second longer. We all know it was Gretchen, she's insane."

"No I am sorry it was not. Brave Gretchen is human and the teeth were real." A tanned man corrects while shoving up his glasses.

The man turns to me.

"Glad to see you in person Tetsu Ushio." The man says.

This is going to be quite the case. I walk back into the room where the woman is sobbing.

"Due to light shone on the true nature of this case you are dismissed. Please stay in the hall for further questioning because I don't think we have a station to take you to." I tell her.

She walks off.

"Could Lucciano Tenor please come in?" Mikage asks.

The young boy with red hair grabs his brother's hand before walking in.

"He stays with me." The boy states,

The two sit down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Two misanthropes and a hole of complications

The two brothers sit down. I don't believe they are truly brothers, the eldest has black hair and red eyes and the youngest has red hair and mossy green eyes. The two are both wearing elegant clothing though. The young boy in a blue jacket and pants similar to those of a school uniform and the young man in a black suit with yellow trim and some sort of red thing in his suit jacket. It is easy to see who is the most valuable of the two, why the eldest seems like a butler towards his brother.

"You don't like humans apparently. Is that true?" I nervously ask the black haired man that is stroking his little brother's hair.

"Yes it is moron." The eldest Tenor snaps.

"Placido please be good." The youngest begs. "If not for your sake then for mine."

"I don't see why, it's their fault." Placido Tenor snarls.

The young boy sighs.

"He was asking the kid." Atlus says.

"I don't hate them, how could someone hate any entire species?" The boy asks.

"Like this." His brother replies.

"Stop talking please, these men think we're guilty of a heinous crime and you are simply giving them more evidence for our conviction." The boy explains.

"Well as usual the humans are wrong!" His brother laughs bitterly.

"Please stop arguing so we can properly question you." I ask the two.

They stay silent.

"You can't age is that not true?" Atlus asks the boy.

"I can not, that is the definition of eternal youth." Lucciano Tenor replies with a sly smile.

"Does that make you upset?" I ask him.

"Well yes but it isn't humans faults or the fault of the half-breed. It's the fault of the man whom turned me." The youngest Tenor smiles.

The eldest frowns at that.

"Are you saying you didn't want this form?" Placido Tenor asks.

"Yes I am, now shut up child and let me speak to the police." Lucciano Tenor replies.

"Excuse me? I took that hideous collapsing body from you and gave you something unbreakable, something that wouldn't age, die, grow ill! And you insult me in front of a pair of dirty humans! You ungrateful little brat!"

"You are the only dirty one in this room big brother."

"How am I dirty? How am I, someone so untainted and inhuman, dirty?"

"You are dirty because you are just like those filthy tainted humans you loathe. I wouldn't put it past you to kill that man just because you learnt he was half human."

Atlus and I are helpless to the growing animosity between the two brothers.

"Well how dare these almost remarkable beings have a child with a human whore."

"Oh look who's talking, weren't you a prostitute during the Industrial Revolution?"

"We needed the money!"

"Ok yeah sure, dishonor yourself for money and then turn to a woman who was in the same situation and call her a whore. She wasn't the mistress to a vampire lord was she? No she was a prostitute that fell in love with a handsome man and left you and you in turn ran to tattle to a cruel demon in human flesh. And you grew grotesque and fat on pleasure and pain."

Atlus grabs my jacket and pulls me close.

"I think they are interrogating themselves. I think we can use this behavior to our advantage. How 'bout we interrogate them in the hall with all the others from now on?" He whispers.

"That is actually a good idea, yes we'll do that." I reply.

The two bicker on in the background.

"Right get the hell out, we are going against procedure but you magical little kids seem to be most easily spoken with when ya are yelling so go." Atlus says.

The two walk out still shouting. The silver-haired woman bats her long eyelashes at me.

"Is it truly necessary to interrogate us in front of our companions?" She asks in a husky voice.

"Yes ma'am." I reply.

"Whatever." A blonde man with red-rimmed eyes says.

I sigh.

"At least I don't want to stay in a disgusting, collapsing body for some girl you met centuries ago!" Placido Tenor snarls.

"As if that's why, face it Placido you have always had a superiority complex and this was your way to make yourself feel grand. Well here is some new for you big brother, you are even more worthless than that man you whored yourself out to. You are merely a lucky rent boy." Lucciano Tenor smiles at the older Tenor.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The elder shrieks.

"Oh would you both be quiet, Rudger's drunk and possibly high and I need him to confirm my alibi." The old man sighs. "Rudger, Rudger, listen to me! That's it; I'm getting you a babysitter because that's obviously what you are."

"Tell me dear brother, did you kill that man?" The younger brother asks.

"No! I wouldn't touch something that ugly!" The elder replies.

"Well look in the mirror, you were made not born, and even so you look just like a human. You have a human way of thinking, a human way of speaking, a human way of getting what you want. You hypocrite."

"Did you kill him? I knew you hated that Lenora had left me and you to suffer in this hell of a world. I know you little brother. You are just as cold and monstrous as I am! Don't try to hide it! I know you did it!"

"I couldn't have Placido."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you too much to be taken away from you. If I wasn't arounfd then you wouldn't be able to stand on your own."

The eldest grabs his brother and bangs him against the floor. Atlus runs and tries to separate them.

"Liar! If you really loved me then you wouldn't tell me how worthless I am every single time I speak! You hate me! They all hate me! I should have died! I should have died. Lucciano. We should have died." Placido Tenor sobs.

"Well this hasn't helped at all." I say. "Atlus do you need some help?"

"Nah I'm good, he's not actually that strong." Atlus replies.

The black haired man sobs and sobs before releasing his brother.

"I didn't kill him because I was with my sire. He'll confirm it as will the video." The red eyed Tenor cries.

Mr. Fudo walks in and holding a small usb with his hands looks at me.

"Yes it's true Tetsu, I looked into it and Placido Tenor was with his sire during the time of the murder. He is not the culprit. Also the fangs are of a full grown vampire according to the books that were given to me by Mikage and the boy will always be twelve so he could not have done it. The Tenors did nothing." Mr. Fudo states.

The oldest Tenor continues to cry and the younger one pulls out a cloth from his pocket.

"No Placido, I'm sorry. Don't cry. I don't hate you." Lucciano Tenor reassures his brother.

Placido Tenor puts his head against the boy's chest.

"I deserve it."

Atlus has tears rolling down his eyes.

"Oh don't cry Atlus, it's a bit sad. Right next up is Divine Sayer. Who is that?" I ask to the crowd.

The red haired man stands forwards.

"That would be me. I find it dreadfully against protocol to interrogate us this way. Why it's so against it, it's almost illegal. I demand to be released and as such won't mention this drama to any of your respective employers. You should be ashamed of yourself Mikage, I really expected better from you." He smiles.

"It is not against fair folk methods and because I am employed by them I don't have to worry now do I? Atlus you weren't much help as a detective so would you mind letting me do the talking this time? It seems like all you two did was go in circles, make the Tenors cry and allow Yuusei Fudo to solve the case." Mikage chastises.

"I am sorry, this time I will be of more help. Atlus will restrain the suspects if they get out of hand. Is that alright with you?" I say.

"Yeah alright, just don't screw up." Atlus frowns.

Mr. Sayer sighs and waits for the questioning begins.


	3. Chapter 3

_Interlude One:_

_My disgusting collapsing body._

_I can't stand these men trying to tell me that I am a hypocrite and a villain. They stare in silence as my brother tells them how ugly I am. Ugly, ugly, the only things that are ugly are humans. The weak things die in silence and pain every single second. I don't have to die. I don't have to collapse. Many years ago I fell apart to the tenderest touch, the lightest kiss. _

_I remember feeling alone and weak in the house where I worked. Women and men would leave with the highest bidder; I myself was the newest there. They thought I wouldn't last a second, if only they could see me now! I am completely free from all aspects of humanity, no need for food or drink or sleep or love or icky little feelings that make me feel insane. I don't have to worry about anyone hating me. I don't have to feel ashamed; I don't have to worry at all. All I had to do was give my soul and other dirty things away. _

_The man with shining blue hair glanced at me and smiled sharply._

"_I want that one." He told my current employer._

_The man with long blonde hair smiled with missing teeth. I cried._

"_Take him for free; no one else wants such a sick and disgusting body." My owner said._

"_Oh but I don't care for bodies, they don't truly feed me. I care for souls and I am sure this boy has a flawed and beautiful one. I want to see it closely." The lord said._

_He walked over to me and I was crying like a child. Lucciano was behind me._

"_Please don't! He's too young." I sobbed. "He's too young."_

"_Big brother, it's alright. No more tears." My brother said._

_I cried even harder. The lord smiled even wider at that._

"_I don't want the child, I want you." He said, tipping my face up to look at him properly._

_My previous owner smiled again._

"_Pleasure doing business with you again Anthony Vizor." He said._

_I trembled and Lucciano cried._

"_Don't take my brother like this, it isn't right." He murmured._

_I screamed and cried._

"_Better him than you child." The lord smirked._

_He grabbed me by the collar and took me to the carriage outside the smog filled building. I was weak then but now I am strong. He saved me from my disgusting, dying, collapsing body. I wonder why I hated him then?_

"_What's your name little one?" He asks me tenderly._

"_It's James." I said._

"_What an ordinary name. I think you deserve something nobler." The lord smiled. "Now that you belong to me I get to give you a name."_

"_I don't want another name; Mama gave this to me before the angels took her and Papa away and left me."_

"_Now don't go believing in false things my precious doll."_

"_Shut up."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I am not a doll."_

_The lord slapped some sense into me._

"_Yes you are. You are my doll to use and abuse and dress up and pretend that you mean something, understand?" _

_I didn't reply. What a foolish boy I was._

"_I know you can hear me James. Do we have an understanding?"_

"_If it means you won't hurt me then yes." I whispered hoarsely._

"_I can't hear you."_

"_Yes!"_

"_Good boy."_

_The carriage stopped in front of an immaculate mansion. I crawl out and the lord grasped for my hand. I gave it to him._

"_Come now."_

_I should have been more thankful then. What a sick boy I was. I needed to have some sense beaten into me. Well at least I learnt late then not at all. At least he loves me now._

_I walked inside into the place filled with stinking women and men. I cried again._

"_Why are you crying?" A man with orange hair asked from the ground where he lay._

"_Because you're dying!" I sob._

"_Ah well bleeding is necessary if we want to be given the chance to never die at all. If we become master's favorite then we never have to collapse again." The man said._

_I cried again. So weak was I to fell sympathy for fools content to bleed stinking on the floor. As dogs return to their vomit, humans return to whimpering. My memories after that are full of holes, all I remember is the glorious moment of my rebirth when I was eighteen._

"_No! No! No! Don't make me a monster!" I sobbed, screaming._

"_Shut up." He said._

_I screamed and bit into his shoulder._

"_No, no silly child. Don't you know that the sharing of blood is what makes you eternal?" The lord breathed._

_The coppery essence of him in my mouth was petrifying. _

"_My turn." He smiled._

_The lord with eyes hidden always bit deep down into the skin of my chest and I explode in red. I screamed in pleasure and pain and was degraded to animalistic shrieks. The lord released me and smiled._

"_And know you never have to fear that collapsing body again." He whispered into my ear even though I could barely hear from all the shrieks._

_I recall that dim night when I saw my brother._

"_James?" He asks tentatively._

"_Yes Arthur?" I asked back._

"_Please don't."_

"_And why not, do you want to collapse?"_

"_Yes! Yes! Let me die!" The boy sobbed._

"_Don't cry. Let me take all humanity away."_

_I bit down on his wrist and Lucciano screamed as I did but with more pain and hate._

"_You're a traitor! Let me die!" He screeched._

_I cut my hands and put it against his mouth, he gasped and inhaled the blood._

"_No, no, this isn't real. James please." Lucciano pleaded._

"_It's Placido. Don't you think it sounds nobler?" I asked._

_He remains ungrateful though, buried in dreams of death. I long for the day when he sees that I saved him. I only hope that the two humans won't completely turn him against me. I was with the lord while the man was killed so it honestly couldn't have been me._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

A Divine man with extra fire.

The suspect in front of us is a red haired man with green eyes. The man is wearing a green suit and black gloves. He seems somewhat cooperative, or at least more so then the Tenors. I wonder what he has to tell us.

"Where were you last night?" I ask the red haired man.

He blinks and slowly opens his mouth. Atlus scoffs.

"He's no help, I'm a better detective." He sighs.

"I was in my room upstairs." Mr. Sayer smirks.

"And do you have any proof?" Mikage questions.

"Well no, but I-"He starts.

"Then you have no alibi Mr. Sayer ." She interrupts.

"Let me finish." He hisses. "I couldn't have done it because I went out and in the middle of the ballroom there was a figure in black laughing something similar to 'As if I was a stranger, Lenora.' and I phoned the police and you people showed instead. At which point the Godwin brothers showed and they saw me by the phone and nowhere near the body. Check me for evidence, there won't be any to be found."

"Yes." I say and nod over to Fudo.

"Hello there." He smiles towards Mr. Sayer .

"I would like that man to go away." Mr. Sayer says with breakage in his voice.

"I'm sorry but he is our forensics expert. Fudo is here to collect that evidence from you." I smile.

"No! I refuse to let him do this! I will tell you anything you need, just don't let him touch me!" He screeches.

"Alright then, who is Lenora if what you say is to be believed." I pretend in cooperation.

"I think she might be Rex's wife. Hey Rex is she your wife?" Mr. Sayer asks.

The old man in the crowd grits his teeth before forcing the mouth full of razors into some sort of sick parody of a smile.

"Yes Divine." The Godwin answers. "Lenora is my late wife and Dragan is my son."

The red haired man smirks and turns back to us.

"I have no reason for killing Lenora or Dragan, I assume that someone that knew her in a past life committed the atrocity to the sinner himself." Mr. Sayer smirks again.

"You just said that the deceased is a sinner." I point out.

The red haired man smiles wide and tries to hide the fear.

"Did I?" He asks carefully.

"Yeah you kinda did." Atlus agrees.

The green eyed man moves his hands about on the table.

"What's with the gloves?" Mikage asks the pretentious man.

"Oh these are to keep my marks from being seen." He answers, clearly elsewhere in his mind.

"Show us those marks." I command.

The man takes of the black leather gloves and reveals his palms to us. Two crosses are drawn in red on them and when he turns them around on the back.

"Here" He sighs.

The crosses light up and burn into the man's skin and he flinches.

"Someone here has committed quite the sin according to my palms." Mr. Sayer off-handly mentions.

"Wait your palms burn when someone has 'sinned'?" Mikage pursues.

"Yes they do." Mr. Sayer replies with a sly smile.

He lifts his hand straight up into the air with a sort of glee in his eyes.

"God has chosen me to lead these unholy monsters to an agreement! To save their souls! To make then see the true light! Do you still doubt that I committed the sin?" The ham asks to no-one in particular it seems.

Flames erupt from the crosses on the palms of the lunatic. He doesn't stop grinning.

"Is this how all magic people act? Like crazy bastards?" Atlus screams.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mr. Sayer laughs with a touch of hysteria.

"Oi stop that!" A broad man with black hair screams at the green eyed man.

"Jean shut up; he'll notice we're here." A deep voiced man hisses.

I blink.

"What's with all the red heads? Is that some kind of magic thing?" Atlus questions Mikage.

"Yes." She answers.

"So is it your duty to punish those that sin?" I ask to the screaming Templar.

"No! It is my duty to spread the word! My old teammate Iyazoi, it was her job to punish those that sin. Without her though I can not lay a finger on sinners, so says God!" Mr. Sayer screams.

"No one can fake this kind a crazy." Atlus sighs. "Don't think he's the culprit."

"I still have some questions for him." Mikage says.

"Mr. Sayer, could you please tell us about the sins of the deceased?" I call into his little world.

"Well for one he was rumored to have had some affairs with one of the Schroeders and Jean Grayson, possibly Andore Palabras. Oh and he was famous for assaulting some cop in Australia. And punching a cat in the face." Mr. Sayer rambles.

"Damn it Jean, know you look guilty!" The deep voiced male cries.

"I didn't know he was going to get killed! Come on Andore give me credit! I didn't plan for him to die, it just kinda happened!" The black haired man cries back.

Everyone turns to look at them, including the still sobbing Tenors.

"Oh no." Jean Grayson whimpers. "I don't want to go to prison."

His partner hits him in face.

"We didn't do it." Andore Palabras smiles.

"We weren't even here!" Mr. Grayson wails.

"Shut up you old biddy." Mr. Palabras hisses, punching his partner in the jaw.

"Sinners! Sinners! Oh hey can I go home now?" Mr. Sayer says, losing the zeal.

"NO!" I scream at him. "Nobody is leaving here or going on anymore crazy rants until the culprit is caught! We still don't know why it wasn't you! You're insane! You have no alibi and you have the motive!"

"Oh It couldn't have been him because he's a witch therefore his teeth aren't sharp enough." Fudo mentions.

"Could you have told us that before he went on the crazy God rant?" Atlus asks before turning to Mr. Sayer "Hey mate I don't want to convert to batshit!"

"I'm calm now, please don't trigger me again." The red haired man asks quietly.

"Right you know what, this time Fudo will tell us all what he knows and Mikage don't tell me I'm not helping! You did nothing but aggravate the suspect, I got us motives for Jean Grayson and Andore Palabras so would you please zip it? From now on suspects I will not be a silent voice but an obnoxious, yelling detective that will harass you until I am satisfied with you answers. It's time for me to get serious, because just like all of you I want to go home. This is my vacation and I will not be stoic anymore!" I yell to everyone in the room.

"Oh my God you are actually not a robot!" Atlus yells back.

"Jean Grayson and Andore Palabras, it is your turn to be questioned. If you two start on a rant I will not hesitate to have Atlus punch you." I state.

Atlus smiles.

"Right let's begin." I smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four:

A different kind of flaming... or not.

The two men I am interviewing look like they are a human and some sort of daemon. Jean Grayson has black hair and brown eyes and is wearing a cheap suit and his partner Andore Palabras has red hair, yes another one, and yellow eyes, yes another one, it seems like magic beings have these two colours a lot. Anyway Mr. Palabras is wearing something akin to a jumpsuit.

"Where were you two when someone drove their sharp teeth into the neck of our obviously not-so victim, victim?" I ask the two men.

"In my room?" Mr. Grayson answers like it is a question.

"In his room." Mr. Palabras replies.

"And are you the only ones that were there?" I question.

"Not unless you count the moment when we were interrupted by Kiryu von Schroeder." Mr. Palabras mentions.

"Well then what you have is a soft alibi. You're going to have to prove your innocence in another way. So why are you wearing a jumpsuit Andore Palabras?" I pursue.

"Oh... I don't like wearing human clothes but people get upset when I don't so I just grabbed this thing from a store." Mr. Palabras replies.

"I am assuming you didn't pay for it." I say.

"Pay?" The fey man asks.

"Yeah." I sigh. "Right have either of you slept or been in some kind of relationship with Dragan Godwin?"

"Um, no?" The human appearing man questions.

"No, he isn't ya know." Mr. Palabras starts.

"Gay." Mr. Grayson finishes.

"Even so he is a jackass and me and Jean are together." Andore Palabras smiles.

I stare at the two for a few minutes. Atlus stares too.

"Well damn." The Australian cop says after a long pause.

"There is nothing wrong with that!" Placido Tenor yells.

"Sinners!" Divine Sayer screams.

"Can you hurry up, I'm bored." Kiryu von Schroeder whines.

"I KNEW THAT!" I scream causing the fey men to flinch. "IT WAS OBVIOUS! USE BASIC LOGIC!"

Fudo has started eating chocolate in the hall. He smiles,

"Tetsu I have some news for you, only male fey have fangs. And Brave Gretchen when I was speaking to her about tea mentioned that Jean Grayson went over to her place for a few minutes for some tea and that tea is a good market to start in if you are a beginning shoe salesman." Fudo rambles on.

"Could you have picked anyone less sane?" I ask Mikage.

She shrugs.

"Well then Andore Palabras you are currently the prime suspect, mainly because all the others except for the Godwin brothers and the Schroeder twins have been questioned." I state. "Anything you would like to tell me?"

"Yeah I'm not a male fey." Mr. Palabras states.

"Then what are you?" I ask with a sigh.

"I'm a female." Andore Palabras smiles.

I stare at the masculine woman.

"Oh. My. God. You look like a bodybuilder!" Atlus screams towards the buff woman.

"Seriously? We don't know anything okay? Can we please go now?" The alto asks.

I glare at Fudo.

"I bet you even knew." I sigh.

He smiles.

"Well I had a feeling."

"Right just go home, you two don't seem like you even know anyone here including the victim just go back to your rooms." I say with my face buried in my hands.

The two fey get up and leave the room before the brow eyed one turns to face me.

"Oh yeah I do know one thing, the guy that killed Dragan Godwin was definitely a guy. No way a woman could have taken him down, he is really tall and strong plus he has no qualms about hitting a woman." He smiles.

"You hear that, a fey that had nothing to do with anything was more help than the so-called detectives." Rudger Godwin laughs.

"Rudger shut the hell up." Rex Godwin growls.

"You two are next then if you are so talkative." Mikage smiles.

The two men walk over and take the seats that the fey abandoned.

"It wasn't me."


	6. Chapter 6

_Interlude Two:_

_Look at the stars, look at the stars._

_They think that I killed the man in hate for his sin. Don't they know what they say? Hate the sin love the sinner. I was loved when I was a sinner and my soul was saved. I was freed and my powers were unleashed all in the name of God. Except... I don't believe in God. It's all an act to entertain the crowds. To make them believe that I have powers that are unimaginable. They say no one can fake this kind of crazy, look at me. Everything you think you know about divinity is a lie, only I am Divine. _

_I was raised in the dark, people were afraid of shining light on humanity and the dark caves where we rested. Even where progress moved on deep within those caves I lay convinced that this was the only world. I was wrong._

"_Star get away from the light." The false leader of the underground group asked me._

"_And if I don't?" I asked the old man._

"_Then you'll die." He replied._

_I sulked and walked away as the light glowed behind me and etched my shadow on the pitch black caves._

"_I hear the sounds of voices outside, the rush of monsters that people are familiar with. Why is it that they survive and we do not?" I ask the elder._

_He merely sighed._

"_Come along Star, let us stray away from this sickening light." The elder said._

_I screamed just because I wanted to._

"_Help! Help! He's hurting me!" I cried._

_The elder hit me to shut me up at the moment most of the dark ones were in cave. They stared at him. A few minutes later and he was thrown into the light where he burnt up in agony. You see my people couldn't bear the sunlight or even the stars. The only exceptions were Iyazoi, Sly and I. We were half shadow and half light and what a beautiful existence it is. The next leader didn't care of people strayed into the sun._

"_Serves them right." She would say._

_I didn't care. I silenced her in her sleep by dragging her aching body into the light. No one missed her. The leader after that was me. I became very charismatic. I was still too young to do anything of importance though. I would stare out at the light and want to touch it so very badly, to feel warm, to see clearly, to be complete. People would whisper about me, the strange starry-eyed boy. I wanted to break free from these shackles. _

_Some of the other children didn't take to kindly to me being in charge. Did I call them children? Well they were closer to adulthood. In some sort of crazed mob ritual they cut me open. Took a piece of stone a cut across my palms._

"_Two crosses because you seem to believe that you were chosen by the Gods." One of the older boys said._

_And then I evolved. The crossed began to burn from the sheer amount of hate I was feeling._

"_Burn." I remember whispering in a small voice._

_I don't like it when people tell me what to do. I don't like it when I am told that I am some sort of freak. I am far more important than any of those monsters that died that day._

_I recall standing amongst ashes with tears of fire in my eyes. I was seen by most of the people in those caves. They chased me out. They chased me and Sly and Iyazoi out. I burned brilliantly the whole time. We were sent into the light, I prepared to burn myself. But then a miracle happened. We didn't burn. Iyazoi looked up at the skies._

"_Look it's so pretty! Prettier than anything in the caves!" She cried._

"_Yeah." Sly murmured._

"_Look at the stars, look at the stars." I said in a daze. _

_They shone down only for us._

_I have to admit that it was intoxicating, the skies with the little dots and specks of yellow and blue adorning the black background. I made up a tale right there._

"_It's God Iyazoi, it gave me this power to charm the stars. The stars are in my palms." I lied adeptly._

_They believed me readily. Iyazoi, Sly and I walked off to see the machines. We looked around and there were roaring beast everywhere! Cars actually, they were rather charming. A human saw us and asked us where we came from._

"_The stars." Iyazoi smiled._

_The human took us in and took care of us._

"_I was chosen by God to lead me and these two to the light." I told her. _

_She thought it was all in fun. The little boy she had with her asked me,_

"_So are you saying you are divine?"_

"_Why yes that is even my name." I told him._

_And Iyazoi smiled and laughed._

_Flash forward a decade and she was using plant whips to rip towns apart in the name of God. Punishing sinners for lies that I told. I almost even believed them myself. Everything was perfect until someone told her otherwise. Sly decided to stay with that woman and I left him there._

"_Divine is it true that you lied to me about you being chosen?" Iyazoi asked over dinner one night._

"_Of course not, must I give yet another demonstration of my powers?" I asked back, after choking on fear._

"_A man that says he is a scientist says that these powers are not real but high tech pyrotechnics."_

"_What is this man's name?"_

_"Yuusei Fudo."_

"_Well it is true."_

"_Why should I believe you? God never told me that you were chosen."_

"_Oh and God speaks to you?"_

"_Yes."_

_I could have talked myself out of it but I ran away in fear that she would rip me apart. I left the woman in that room and ran outside as far as I could. I vomited and crawled past it. Flipping myself over onto my back I looked up at the skies._

"_Look at the stars, look at the stars." I said._

_And my weren't they beautiful. That was my life but now I don't need anyone I can to it all on my own. Even if I am not truly Divine. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Five:

The sun and moon are less different.

The two brothers standing in front of me are certainly related. Everything down to the eye shape is the same, except for the coloration. I realize why I thought that the younger brother was an old man; he has wrinkles from frowning and white hair due to albinism. The older brother had blonde hair and dark skin with grey eyes that sparkle with a mischief. The younger on as per everyone else is wearing a suit but he is wearing white gloves and trying to cover as much as possible. The older one is wearing a lab coat and denim jeans.

"Where were you two during the murder of Dragan Godwin ?" I ask the two older men.

"He, with Placido Tenor in his bed." The older brother laughs.

The Tenor twitches and clenches his fists.

"I know that isn't true, we have evidence saying that Placido Tenor was with his sire during the murder." I state.

"Rudger stop it." The younger brother hisses.

"Well what are rent boys for?" The dark man asks.

"Not you." The light one replies.

"Ya what about you and Lenora you hypocrite."

"I married Lenora."

"Blah, blah."

"Shut up you child."

"Make me Rexy."

"Rudger."

"Rexy."

"Ugh."

The older Godwin laughs as the younger one sighs and they look keenly at me. I hope this doesn't end like it did with the Tenors.

"I repeat, where were you two during the murder of Dragan Godwin ?" I repeat.

"Wandering the hallways looking for Divine, he left his gloves in my room." Rex Godwin explains.

"Getting drunk of off fresh virgin blood or as I like to call it nerd blood." Rudger Godwin grins.

Atlus turns to the grinning man and opens his mouth and from it comes many loud guffaws.

"You are aware that you just admitted to drinking blood last night right? And your brother has no alibi! I say it was a brother job mates." He says in general.

Rudger Godwin hugs his brother close to him.

"Hear that? They think we killed that man!" The rambunctious man laughs.

His brother simply frowns.

"Whose blood were you drinking?" I ask the older brother.

"Kallen's." He answers.

"Well Kiryu von Schroeder was he drinking your blood?" I ask the silver haired woman.

She smiles and flips her long hair.

"Why no, I was in my room, alone." The woman smirks.

"She says no." I state.

"Well she's a liar, liar, pants on fire." Rudger Godwin shrugs.

"You are aware you are now the prime suspect right?" Mikage asks.

"Hey babe, and ya I know." The blonde leers.

Mikage recoils and clutches to Atlus. Fudo is still munching on his bar of chocolate. The other Godwin slaps his brother.

"You are a moron, you'll probably go to prison, serves you right."

The two brothers glare at each other before the elder with a large grin turns to me.

"Lenora was such a cheater; Dragan isn't even Rexy's son. Why he could be mine or-"

Before the final word comes out Rex Godwin has smashed his hard drinking brother in the face.

"Rex stop! You're being unreasonable!" Rudger Godwin cries.

"Unreasonable? Unreasonable! You are the unreasonable one! There isn't a day when you aren't ruining the family name with your behavior! You! Selfish! Little! Prick!" Rex Godwin screams, punctuating with punches.

Atlus laughs and lifts his feet away from the fighting.

"I don't feel bad for either of 'em." He smiles.

"SIT DOWN!" I yell.

The two are too absorbed in the fighting to stop me. However Atlus, Fudo and Mikage sit down.

"Not you." I sigh. "Atlus break them up."

"Are you kidding me? They're huge! Nah I'm just gonna sit here." He replies.

"Worthless." I mutter.

Blood is partially obscuring the older Godwin 's face. Divine Sayer helps with the fight by setting his hands on fire.

"Stop this so I can go home." The Templar orders.

Rex Godwin gets off his brother and walks away. Rudger Godwin picks up a chair and smashes his brother in the back of the head with it. The light man spins around. Mr. Sayer smiles and sets his hands aflame before being stopped by Atlus.

"No, no he's helping!" Mikage cries.

The dark man laughs and watches as his brother struggles upwards. Mr. Sayer breaks free and accidently smashes into the arm of Lucciano Tenor. The young boy screams and his older brother kicks the Templar in the face. The young boy in an attempt to help his brother knocks into the legs of Harald von Schroeder. The white haired man growls and lifts the boy by the collar. Hearing the cries Placido Tenor stops with Mr. Sayer and goes for the male Schroeder. Atlus has started screaming at Mikage whom is in fighting postion. Fudo is laughing and dodging the various objects thrown at him. The flaming palms of the red haired man burn into the skin of the nearby Rudger Godwin who in turn puts the smaller man in a headlock. I stand up and grab the Godwin and Mr. Sayer by the collars.

"I swear to whatever Gods you worship that I will snap the neck of the next person that interrupts this interrogation." I promise the bloodied and bruised crowd.

They all return to their place albeit with grumbles of unfairness. I breath out heavily and sit the Godwin 's back down. The two brothers growl at each other.

"No." I say firmly.

They obey.

"Why are you wearing a lab coat?" I ask Rudger Godwin .

"Because you wear what you die in. Why do you think my brother is so much older than me? He honestly is. When some people die they don't stay dead, they become something else. They become daemons, the dead that rose. Daemons are rare and even rarer are ones that are related like Rexy and me are. I died in an explosion in my lab at the age of twenty –two, my younger brother died years after I did. He died at age sixty-two on the same day I did due to losing a duel." The man replies.

"Well have you ever tried changing your clothes?" Mikage asks off topic.

"Actually no." He answers.

"I have." The other brother mentions. "You can actually do it Rudger, I just didn't tell you."

"Damn it Rex! You never tell me anything." The older brother pouts.

Fudo walks into the room even though I could have sworn he never left.

"Here's some news, Rudger Godwin was never actually drinking blood. He left some of his blood on the carpet so I had it tested in Mikage 's mini lab. I figured that if blood was drank by something with magical properties it's blood would have abnormal properties than the usual blood of the species of which I got from your brother but it did not. Therefore either you didn't drink blood or both you and your brother did." He smiles.

The two sit in silence before the older Godwin gets up and runs. Atlus actually does something and chases after the surprisingly fast dead man. Mikage pursues as well.

"I knew it." Smiles Mr. Sayer .

A long and noble laugh comes from the throat of Harald von Schroeder.

"You sound like a woman." The younger Tenor tells the man.

"Oh be silent." Mr. Schroeder sneers.

Kiryu von Schroeder laughs at her brother.

"Well you do sound rather feminine."

"Well you sound rather masculine." The other twin hisses.

This silences them both as they sit waiting for Mikage and Atlus to return with or without the guilty party.

"Alright! We were both drinking blood!" Rudger Godwin screams as he gets shoved back in by the two members of law enforcement. "Each other's."

Mikage gasps.

"Why are you gasping Sheila?" Atlus asks her.

"It seemed appropriate." The fair woman replies.

"Drinking human blood is against my principles and so I drank his but he got overexcited and bit me. There is our alibi, test our blood in a proper lab and there's your proof." The dark Godwin cries.

Fudo takes a syringe and takes samples of both their blood.

"There." The blue eyed man says.

He sends it to the lab and after a few hours the results come in.

"He is telling the truth. They are not the culprits." Fudo frowns.

"Therefore it has to be one or both of the Schroeders." Mikage states.

"I knew it!" The elder Tenor screams.

"As did I." Mr. Sayer smirks.

The twins glance at each other.

"Well I guess it's our turn." Mr. Schroeder frowns.

"Indeed." Ms. Schroder smiles.

The two take the Godwin 's former seats.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Six:

One last interrogation, hopefully.

The final suspects in front of me are a pair of twins. Both of them have yellow eyes and pale skin. The female has silver hair and the male has white that appears powder blue in the right light. The female is wearing a long black dress and six inch heels and the male a military uniform that looks European.

"Where were you when the victim had the blood drained from him?" I ask the two beast-men.

The silver haired woman smirks before standing up.

"Can you not recall what was said merely hours ago?" Ms. Schroeder smirks. "I interrupted Jean Grayson and Andore Palabras coitus with my presence."

"And what about you Mr. Schroeder?" Mikage asks.

The man growls before answering,

"I was in my room."

"Can you prove that?" My female teammate asks the feminine man.

"No." He breathes.

The smug and smirking sister smiles towards us both.

"Then I suppose he looks very bad." She laughs.

The brother nods.

"Alright then do either of you have any reason to kill Dragan Godwin?" I question.

The two glance at each other before once again the sister answers.

"I do not; he was already in a relationship. I have gone again my species and promised to never be in a harem again, certainly not with a half breed." She replies.

"And do you dislike half breeds?" I ask her.

"Yes but only their parents. It isn't the poor soul's fault that all these hypocrites use them."

"Use?"

"Why yes use. Half breeds tend to have combinations of abilities. Dhampirs can walk in the sun and hardly need any blood yet have the fangs and increased strength of a born vampire unlike those weak ones that were turned. Half beasts don't have species urges like ours, mainly to have harems and urinate on our victims. Strangely only the males seem to pull that off well." The young woman smirks again.

"So you are saying that half breeds are stronger than pure breeds?"

"Yes but they are rare. Human penises can not properly fertilize the females of magical beings due to the fact that we are different species. It's like a dog trying to get a man pregnant, it just isn't possible. Now beast-men can mate with beast-men of other animal species and vampires can mate with fey but beast-men can not mate with either fey nor vampire, understand? However with a male magical being and a female human it is almost possible and sometimes, rarely, the biological factors of a woman that kill off the sperm before proper impregnation do not kick in and a child is born. Of course the woman dies as was evident with Lenora."

Ms. Schroeder puts extra emphasis on the word Lenora.

"Right." I turn to Fudo.

He looks at me.

"Fudo check the scene for, I can't believe I am saying this, urine. According to them their species does this. If there isn't any then no loss but if there is then we can be sure that the male one did it because Mr. Sayer is to be believed and the deed must have been done shortly before he showed up." I tell the nerdy man.

Atlus gags before going with Fudo to check. Rudger Godwin is laughing as is Placido Tenor. Mr. Sayer is making a barrage of phone calls and Lucciano Tenor is sighing.

"You will all be able to go home soon." I tell the angry and tired crowd.

"Yes!" Rex Godwin cheers before the looks make him sheepishly look away.

Fudo walks back in with a frazzled Atlus.

"Yes there is actually urine." Fudo says.

"Finally this stupid case is over." Atlus smiles.

"This isn't enough evidence." Mikage interrupts.

"No it is plenty." Mr. Schroeder admits. "It was I whom killed Dragan Godwin; I did it out of jealousy. You see half breeds are reveled as Gods by all but Mr. Sayer and the Tenors but I myself was ignored for him, my best friend. He got everything I was denied, the adoration, the love, Brave. I couldn't bear it and so I lured him to the ballroom and drove my teeth into his skin. Mr. Sayer heard my words wrong, they were not 'As if I was a stranger, Lenora' but rather 'I will disappear as a stranger, with her.' I had intended to comfort Brave and make her fall in love with me before departing."

His eyes look dead as small teardrops fall from his eyes. He seems genuinely upset or like a very good actor.

"Well then I suppose we get to go." Mr. Sayer says.

"You do. Mikage read him his rights, Atlus make sure he doesn't make a break for it." I order.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the Seelie and Unseelie courts. You have the right to an attorney in the Seelie courts and a champion in the Unseelie courts." Mikage informs the teary eyed man.

His sister blows him a kiss before walking down the halls. Mr. Sayer goes next followed by the Tenors and finally the Godwin brothers. Atlus starts patting the white haired man and stops with a shocked expression.


	9. Chapter 9

_Interlude Three:_

_The sun, the moon and the unwelcome nova._

_I play the fool in every single one of these discussions. My brother is always so serious, so sad, I can't bear being serious as it only makes him sadder. I wish everything to stay the same so he never has to worry. The son he hasn't seen in years was killed in the name of his dead wife just like the nova of twenty years ago. Only days before my accident Lenora was pregnant with Dragan and Rex had smiled like he used to. But now nothing remains but blood and bleeding. That poor smile died._

"_Rudger you shouldn't be messing with that, what if you lose control of the project?" My younger, older brother asked me._

"_It'll be fine, just go see Lenora." I said over the telephone._

_And he did and it wasn't. We were always marked to die at that moment, that minute, and be brought back. The reason we died was simply because it was our time and besides escaping death really is too much work. _

_Lenora was always being bothered by a man with short silver hair in a military uniform._

"_I am telling you Lenora, my friend, if you have this child then I will kill him."_

_The woman would always chase him away and he would leave with glances at Rex and I._

"_This is your fault." He said to me on one of his visits._

_And it was and it is. Everything falling apart is my fault. And so in order to make things seem alright I smile and be the crazy and pervy brother just so I can play a different part. When I am me things get serious and I can't bear that. He sits at the window every night._

"_I swear Lenora I'll kill you if you have this child." Said the silver haired man one night._

"_Get out!" Lenora screamed in retaliation. _

_I wasn't scared of him. We never thought he'd make good on that promise but it was too late for either of us to change a thing. I died the next day._

_I died in my lab when she was giving birth._

"_Rex the project is almost complete."_

_I felt as if I was doing God's work._

"_Are you sure you have complete control?"_

"_Yes of course, I'm not a fool."_

"_Ah but you are big brother, you are."_

"_And you're not?"_

"_I have to go Lenora's having the baby."_

_He hung up and I stared at the glowing reactor. Everyone was running out of the building while I firmly stood in place. My partner grabbed me by the arm and screamed,_

"_Rudger it is going to explode!"_

_I shook the man off and he ran without me. I couldn't leave this work behind; they said that this project would have shown me God. I wanted to see if it really worked even if it meant death. Rex called me._

"_Are you alright? I'm outside the building and everyone's running out." _

"_I have gone to see God."_

"_Rudger what? Are you drunk again?"_

_The explosion happened. I remember falling into darkness. Then there was light. I woke up far from my body but next to his. I was watching the birth of Dragan Godwin. It was quite the sight. The boy was marked with something special. I tried to speak but they couldn't hear me yet. I was only a young daemon, one without speech, without sound, without being a sight. I watched that boy being born. I stood by Lenora's side as the prematurely born boy was taken. The silver haired man was beside Lenora and with a small whimper he put a knife against her throat._

"_I'm sorry my friend but as the baby is being born from you, you must die."_

_The woman of my and my brother's affections couldn't tell him otherwise, wouldn't. And she died in a hospital bed. I couldn't have stopped him if I tried. I was literally nothing but thoughts at that moment in time. _

_The boy grew to look more and more like mother, Rex couldn't stand it. He sent him to live with other humans and lived his life alone. I became whole shortly after the death of Lenora. I lived my life. _

_The world is a small place. I ran into my brother again. He looked at me and instantly knew who I was, no second guesses._

"_Rudger you faked your death?" He asked me twenty years to the day._

"_No Rex, I died but I was brought back by an unknown force." I replied._

_He believed it readily, my brother could always tell when I was lying._

"_Then did you see God?"_

"_I'm afraid not and I am afraid I won't get the chance. I was marked to live after death and it was my time."_

"_I lost you and her on the same day."_

"_I lost you and her on the same day as well. I was there when she died."_

"_And you didn't do anything?" _

"_Nope. I couldn't."_

"_Will things return to how they were before we met her and everything else?"_

"_If you want it to."_

"_It's all I really want."_

_That nova girl was erased in all but memory. She lingered in the back off our minds as did the boy marked with many grand things until now. Until we come to the Hemo Hotel in Romania as a meeting with the Tenors and Divine and what happens but the boy that was so special then was snuffed out. He could have been everything if only he wasn't killed. That is how it isn't me, why would I kill the last chance my brother had? The last memory of her?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Seven:

An unpleasant surprise means we're not done yet.

"Um guys it can't be him cause he's a she." Atlus says.

Everyone stares.

"Yes but it doesn't matter that you caught me! Haha! My brother is free! If only the dumbass could have kept his compulsion under control but you know what they say, beasts will be beasts. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The young woman laughs.

"That means that Harald von Schroeder just walked out of here." Mikage states.

The three of us plus Banda run outside the Hemo Hotel. Atlus grabs the just left Tenors.

"Have either of you seen Kiryu von Schroeder?" He asks the brothers

"Yah, he ran off to the plane station." The older Tenor says.

Atlus lets him go and nods in appreciation before clearing off.

"Well hello there again babe." Rudger Godwin smiles towards my partner.

"Shut up and tell me if either of you know where the plane station is." Mikage screams.

"You're contradicting yourself." Rex Godwin tells her.

She growls and lifts the older brother slightly off the ground.

"Listen you if you don't tell me right now I will put my fist through your head!"

"Okay, okay! No need to be unreasonable!" The older man cries. "It's on Arms street near the clock tower!"

She drops in and in her high heels clips there. Banda drops to the ground clutching his chest.

"Too much energy, I can't go any farther." The whimpish man says.

"Just stay there Banda." Atlus yells.

"Yes!" Banda calls back.

The Godwin brothers rush to help him. We look around for Arm's street and I see Jean Grayson and his alto girlfriend.

"Hello there could either of you lead me to Arms street?" I ask the fey.

"I can." The small man says.

He leads us past crowds with skill and carefully navigates the streets. Mikage's heels clip and clack against the crowd and Atlus screams every few seconds. We see the sign and wave the two off. Jean Grayson waves back. We run down the street to the small plane station where Brave Gretchen and Divine Sayer are standing in line. A man in a black dress pushes past them and rushes into the plane. We speed up and shove past the two red haired people as well.

"Watch where you're going!" Mr. Sayer yells.

"Yeah!" Ms. Gretchen calls after us.

Atlus slides over the desks for dramatic effect. Mikage trips over herself. I help her up and leave Atlus to catch the cross-dresser on his own. The blonde races down and grabs the silver haired man. He smirks and punches Atlus in the jaw. The cross dresser gets into fighting position.

"I didn't mean for it to happen this way. He wasn't supposed to truly die. I thought he was marked. I had to same him form the hypocrisy, from those people that use and abuse and feel free to do anything they choose! From the Tenors whom take after their sire to Divine Sayer whom manipulated Iyazoi and his half brother to claim his as a God and make even the stars tremble to myself whom has no control over anything. Even my own body betrays me. You don't understand." Mr. Schroeder tells Atlus.

"I understand enough mate." Atlus replies.

"Not me, not my motivations, not his or theirs, all you know is that I killed a man. Don't you care for the reasons?"

"Not really no."

Atlus throws a punch at the smaller man whom deflects it easily.

"Weak, weak, humans are all so weak!" The silver haired man smirks.

He twists and hits Atlus and blonde cop drops. The silver haired man walks off. Atlus grabs the ankle of the beast man and sends him to the ground.

"Not that weak huh?" He asks the downed beast before Mikage and I run over.

Mikage takes out a small knife and puts it against his throat. The thin man grabs her arm and swings her into Atlus and I. The aussie cop swears and chases the beast man. The beast man growls and bumps into the back of Brave Gretchen. The crazed woman grabs him and wraps her hand around his throat before pressing down.

"This is for Dragan you little bitch." She snaps.

The silver haired man lets out a squeal.

"Harald von Schroeder you are under arrest for the murder of Dragan Godwin. You have the right to remain silent-"Atlus starts.

"We'll take over." A roundish woman with glasses tells Mikage.

The blue haired fair folk nods and releases the beast.

"Oh the hypocrisy." The man snarls.

"You have proven that magic is fit in the hands of humanity. We will reveal ourselves to the rest of the world." Another woman mentions.

Banda who has finally gotten here nods as do I.

"Thank you!" The glassed woman chirps.

"You are welcome." Banda grins.

I don't say anything because I have said enough. The silver haired man gets taken off by the fair folk as Atlus and I board our planes and go our separate ways. Banda stays behind for a little bit longer and Mikage leaves with her teammates. I can only hope that we meet again.


	11. Chapter 11

_Interlude Four:_

_The only act of mercy._

_I have to say that it was never supposed to happen this way but accidents happen don't they? I didn't want him to truly die. He was marked I was told. The deceased, the victim, does he not even have a name? He means so much to me, meant. When I first met him in that hellhole of a foster care._

"_Hey get the fuck away from me!" He screamed as I grabbed him from behind._

"_You are my feast!" I laughed._

"_Yeah no." He yelled back and slammed me against the wall._

_I saw his face and the violet eyes. Those eyes held a small and almost invisible mark. I saw the mark of a daemon._

"_You are not fully human." I realized._

"_Yeah whatever, you're not the first person to tell me that." He told me._

_The broader man dropped me to the ground and walked off._

"_Wait! Are you sick of this pitiful system?" I asked him._

"_Yeah but it's no problem, I'll be eighteen in a few days."_

"_And then where will you go?" _

"_Nowhere I suppose. It doesn't matter anyway does it? Nobody cares; no one would have cared if you had killed me with those fangs of yours." _

"_What if I take you to my home, all you must do is help me with those half breed powers of yours."_

"_Deal."_

_And he shook my hand._

"_Deals with beast-men aren't sealed with shakes, they are sealed with kisses." I told the young man._

_He blinked and grabbed me. In that second his lips met mine and I fell apart, only in my head of course. He reminded me of Lenora so very much. She was my dearest friend but her son seemed like so much more._

"_Right then, where do you live?" Dragan asked me after wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve._

"_I can't tell you only show you." I smirked, as was, is and will be my signature. _

_I grabbed him by the hand and slicing through dimensions I led him to my home._

"_Is this alright for you?" _

"_It's just fine."_

_He was gruffer than Lenora, rougher around the edges. I found that his most appealing feature, his freedom from the hypocrisy. I lived with him for a while until he left to find himself._

"_Where are you going?" I asked Lenora reborn as he walked away._

"_To find love and myself." He replied. "Thank you my best friend."_

_Best friend? I had always thought that we were more but just like Lenora he didn't think that way of me. I was always so needy, so unable to cope with being alone. The thought of spending eternity with only myself as company was terrifying. He left and I was alone. I wanted to kill him then but my cruel and black eyed sister came from behind._

"_No! No! Not yet brother, we need him to kill those damned Tenors." She said._

_All I could think of was I and him entangled and intertwined in love. I was always a dreamer. _

_Seeing him again was a miracle. I feel in lust/love all over again just by the sight of him. I didn't even compare him to Lenora. Kiryu would rant and rave on about how he was perfect for slaying vampires and fey but I never listened. I saw everyone around us whispering and smirking about that man that was more than just the toy they thought. I hated them, the hypocrisy. The hated being manipulated yet they loved to manipulate. How was that fair? Dragan never did anything wrong in his life, he would never, could never. I fell in love with the purity, the roughness, his smile and his kiss. I fell in lust a long time ago with her and then him but this was the love I had always sought._

_I like to pretend that I killed him out of mercy and not jealousy or my diluted form of affection. I wanted him to be happy and he was but I wanted to be happy too. I shouldn't have taken it away for something, someone I could not have. We were incompatible in every single way. I adored him and he adored the young woman by the name of Brave Gretchen. I couldn't tell him that I loved him soon enough, I couldn't have stopped this. It was simply his moment in time to die. If I hadn't of done it then what would have happened? _

_I spoke to him in the ballroom._

"_Dragan." I started. "You must run from here."_

_With me._

"_Why?" He asked._

"_Because they want to use and abuse you and I can not allow that to happen to you my friend."_

_Darling._

"_No, I won't go. I was told that my father's here I want to know what my mother was like from him and why they got rid of me."_

_Moron._

"_Please just for a little while run away."_

_With me._

"_I won't."_

_Please. If you don't I'll have to kill you._

"_Please if you don't then Kiryu will try to use you and you won't be the same."_

_I couldn't lose him to here control._

"_You are being ridiculous. She won't kill me."_

_At that moment all feelings of love came out._

"_She'll change you and break you of your will and then you won't be my Dragan anymore and I'll lose you and I love you!" I screamed._

_He stared at me before sighing._

"_Harald even if I did like you that way I will die one day." _

_The fact is that he seemed marked to me. I lunged for him._

"_Out of mercy, hypocrisy and love let me free you from your earthly chains." I said._

_I bit down and all that I heard was,_

"_Please."_

_I didn't stop anyway. Due to my nasty compulsion I marked the body with my scent and returned to my room; Kiryu was there._

"_Oh my dear brother did you kill that man?" She breathed in a parody of my voice._

"_Yes but he will return as a daemon." I convinced myself. "So you can not have him."_

"_Here put on my clothes." _

"_Why?"_

"_He's dead, he didn't return did he?"_

_I paused._

"_No."_

_The realization brought me to my knees and I sobbed by my sister's feet as she dressed me._

"_Harald it's alright, we're beasts aren't we? All control is a pretense."_

_I cried at the truth in her words as she laughed. I fell asleep in tears and a long black dress. I hope upon hopes that he can forgive me._


	12. Chapter 12

Alternate Ending/_Interlude Five_:

_This is just a misunderstanding._

_Hello you may know me if you have read this story at all. My name is Dragan Godwin and I am not dead. My body is but not me. The problem is that I can't be seen, heard, felt and it seems like I am nothing, no one, that I am dead. Please tell them that Harald did this as a way to stay with me forever, I didn't want it but try telling someone not to 'save your life'. I don't want him to go, they'll take him to the Unseelie courts and will literally tear him apart. This is just a misunderstanding. He didn't mean to 'kill' me and I didn't mean to 'die'. I don't want to press charges! Please just tell Sanguine to let him go, would you do that for me? Please! Please! Don't let him die/ not live because of a simple misunderstanding!_

_I think I might have fallen in love with him. I couldn't admit so I left. It was too hard to tell a man thousands of years older than you that you a little insignificant human male wanted to spend your short lifetime with him and send him sprawling in pain. I couldn't do it and that's what caused all these tragedies, calamities, accidents to happen. My death, even if it was true, is nothing to persecute. I am not really much of anything, everyone thought I was half daemon I have always been fully human but my mark is not. The mark of a God, you see that experiment did work, but not in the way one would expect. I was given powers far beyond the norm, the ability to change very reality but as all Godwins are marked as daemons if I died then the power with me. And well he saw me being born/_

_It takes, took, a lot of concentration to change the fabrics of the world. I couldn't, wouldn't do it and so no one knew but Harald and Kiryu. I believe that Kiryu was trying to make me change myself, like it would have worked. I'm smarter than he thought, they thought, you think. You see that is why he feared for me like that. _

_Those detectives are smart enough to solve the crime but not the motives. I watched as they paraded the suspects and hunted down Harald with a certain flair. It was the best thing I have ever watched and if it wasn't Harald that had to pay then I would have felt proud that people were trying so hard to help the worthless me. But Harald only meant the best for me, well that's a lie, he had some of his own interests but he didn't want my death._

_Have you heard all our tales? If you have then you have surely heard his. Tell me, did he mean it? I think I may be beginning to believe it. You know what, no, he may be off but he couldn't bear to kill me. Kill me for real. But I'm not dead. You will tell them won't you that I'm not dead right? They might imprison him for eternity and where would I go? I don't think I want to live this eternal life if it means being without the reason why I would ever even consider it._

_Placido Tenor wasn't arrested for turning his brother and his sire wasn't for him. My uncle was not arrested for 'killing' my brother. Andore Palabras was not arrested for turning her love into a fey. These cases were seen as the natural order of things yet they seem to think that a 'true' death is a sin? Harald was right about the hypocrisy of magic. If only we lived in a world where we gauged sins on the reasons and the victims then it would all be alright, Harald would be okay and I would be with him if only as an observer. There is a way out. Tell them, please if you never do another thing for anyone again, please do this. Tell them I'm 'alive'. If you don't then I'll always be alone. He'll always be alone. This whole thing is just a misunderstanding, an accident. They'll believe you surely! Surely. Surely? _


End file.
